Roman Empire is Back!
by lunarnerdette
Summary: "Tomorrow is a special holiday in Rome, and Romano and I invited everyone to come, even Russia! And I wanted to invite you personally!" Italy said with that wide smile of his. "Ok, I'll come," Germany sighed. "Yay! I have to go get ready! Bye, Germany!" *why is this holiday so important? what is with the title? WARNING CONTAINS BLOOD AND COMEDY!*


L; this is something my mind just came up with. Sorry if it sucks!

S; FLAMERS WILL BE HUNG WITH THEIR WORDS AND, RIGHT BEFORE THAT KILLS YOU, WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN AND BURN YOUR BODY IN YOUR OWN FLAMES!

B; SHE DOESN'T OWN HETALIA!

Roman Empire Is Back!

"Germany! Germany!" Italy shouted as he ran towards the blonde. "What is it, Italy?" Germany asked rather annoyed. "Tomorrow is a special holiday in Rome, and Romano and I invited everyone to come, even big scary Russia! And I wanted to invite you personally!" Italy said with that wide smile of his. "Fine, I'll come," Germany sighed. "Yay! I have to go get ready! Bye, Germany!" Italy waved as he skipped away.

~~~~~~Next~Day~~~~~~

All the countries sat in this old church they had been directed to by Italy and Romano's bosses. "Ugh, why did I even come?" England said sitting between France and America in the first row on the left (A/N; a little FrUk, UsUk, or FrUkUs, you decide). "Where are they anyway?" Germany asked, sitting on the left of Japan and the right of Spain, in the first row on the right. "I, for one, think this will be interesting. You agree, da?" Russia asked, from next to Japan, turning around to The Three Baltic States. "I agree completely," they all said in unison. Then the whole church got darker, like a lot darker. "Like, what is going on?" Poland asked from next to Lithuania. Italy and Romano's bosses shushed them and put two news cameras up front, angling them to get the whole altar. Then the light above the altar got brighter and there stood Italy and Romano in front the altar, wearing the same outfit (A/N; look at the picture that goes with the story). "Hi, everyone! Thank you for coming!" Italy said smiling. "Whatever let's just start," Romano said, sounding like he didn't want to be there. "Ok!" Italy said opened his beautiful chocolate orbs of eyes, going from looking playful to serious. He put his hands together like he was praying and got on one knee, as did Romano. They both started chanting in unison. "Oh great Roman gods, hear my plee. Bring Roman Empire back to me. Oh great Roman gods, hear my plee. Bring Roman Empire back to me. Oh great Roman gods, hear my plee. Bring Roman Empire back to me." They continued chanting while standing up and moving behind the altar. Italy stopped chant as Romano got louder. He opened a book that was on the altar and he started to chant the page, while looking up to the ceiling, with his hand still together like he was praying, with Romano chanting lowly in the background. "Great Roman gods, answer my cries this Roman holiday. Bring The Great Roman Empire here, to the world of the living. Turn him into flesh and bone until midnight this day. For this wish, we sacrifice the blood of Yin, of the pure and humble." After that Italy went to the vase, marked with the Roman words for blood sacrifice, in front of the altar, took out an all-white, even the blade was white, knife, and cut his left palm. He let the blood pour into the vase. He wrapped his hand in gauze, went behind the altar to Romano, where he had been chanting all this time, and started chanting with him, putting his hands like he was praying. "Oh great Roman gods, hear my plee. Bring Roman Empire back to me. Oh great Roman gods, hear my plee. Bring Roman Empire back to me. Oh great Roman gods, hear my plee. Bring Roman Empire back to me." Then Romano stopped, went to the book and continued reading the page while looking to the ceiling. "Great Roman gods, answer my cries this Roman holiday. Bring The Great Roman Empire here, to the world of the living. Turn him into flesh and bone until midnight this day. For this wish, we sacrifice the blood of Yang, of the shamed and selfish." After that Romano went up to the same vase, took out an all-black, even the blade was black, knife, and cut his right palm. He let the blood pour into the vase. He wrapped his hand in gauze, went behind the altar to Italy, where he had been chanting this whole time, put away to book, and start chanting with him, putting his hands like he was praying. "Oh great Roman gods, hear my plee. Bring Roman Empire back to me. Oh great Roman gods, hear my plee. Bring Roman Empire back to me. Oh great Roman gods, hear my plee. Bring Roman Empire back to me." Then they stepped onto the altar, chanting louder, and looked to the ceiling. "OH GREAT ROMAN GODS, HEAR MY PLEE. BRING ROMAN EMPIRE BACK TO ME! OH GREAT ROMAN GODS, HEAR MY PLEE. BRING ROMAN EMPIRE BACK TO ME! OH GREAT ROMAN GODS, HEAR MY PLEE. BRING ROMAN EMPIRE BACK TO ME!" They started glowing, along with the vase, and light started coming down from the ceiling. They put their hands at their sides, taking each other's hands (Italy's cut hand holding Romano's cut hand) (Italy on the left, Romano on the right). "OH GREAT ROMAN GODS, HEAR MY PLEE. BRING ROMAN EMPIRE BACK TO ME! OH GREAT ROMAN GODS, HEAR MY PLEE. BRING ROMAN EMPIRE BACK TO ME! OH GREAT ROMAN GODS, HEAR MY PLEE. BRING ROMAN EMPIRE BACK TO ME!" They put their hands in the air, their adjoined hands cupping to look like a circle (Italy's hand on top, Romano's on bottom), they continued chanting. "OH GREAT ROMAN GODS, HEAR MY PLEE. BRING ROMAN EMPIRE BACK TO ME! OH GREAT ROMAN GODS, HEAR MY PLEE. BRING ROMAN EMPIRE BACK TO ME! OH GREAT ROMAN GODS, HEAR MY PLEE. BRING ROMAN EMPIRE BACK TO ME!" Then the blood from the vase rose, and went between the circle the twins hands together had made. Half the blood, Italy's blood, turned white, and the other half, Romano's half, turned black, making a Yin Yang symbol in their hands. "OH GREAT ROMAN GODS, HEAR MY PLEE. BRING ROMAN EMPIRE BACK TO ME!" They screamed at the top of their lungs, being as loud as possible. The light from the ceiling became so bright; no one could see anything but the glorious light. Then, in the silence they heard, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!" No one, except the Italy twins, knew the foreign voice. The light dimmed and their standing between the now separated brothers was The Great Roman Empire, with a birthday hat on. Italy and Romano's bosses turned the cameras off. "GRANPA ROME!" Italy screamed squeezing his grandfather in a hug. "HA HA HA! It's good to see you to, bambino! Romano, good to see you as well!" Roman Empire laughed, hugging Romano. "Good to see you to, grandpa," Romano said smiling, actually SMILING! Everyone else sat there in shock, seeing the Great Roman Empire standing before them. "Italy, Romano, you invited everyone! How sweet of you all to come!" He said gesturing to the other countries. "Grandpa Rome, I have a present for you!" Italy said smiling his wonderful smiling. "Being able to be with you two on my birthday is present enough Italy," Rome said, smiling just as wonderful as Italy. Italy got down, as did Romano and Rome, and pulled out a canvas bigger than Rome. "Ta-Da!" Italy said pulling away the cover revealing a full scale painting of Rome. "Italy, it's like looking in a mirror! Thank you, bambino!" "You're welcome! I did it all from memory!" "It's amazing, really!" Finally, one of the countries snapped out of shock. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" England shouted. "You don't like the painting, England?" Italy asked, looking like he was about to cry. "Not that! I meant, who is he?!" England asked gesturing to Rome. "His Roman Empire, you tea-drinking bastard!" Romano said as-a-matter-of-factly. "He means how is he here?" China said from behind him. "Every year, on my birthday, these two preform the special ritual that lets me be here until midnight, when my birthday ends!" Rome said wrapping each arm around one of the brothers. "Come on, grandpa Rome! I have so much to show you!" Italy said pulling on Rome's arm. "Alright, alright! But can we please eat first! I'm starving!" Rome said. "Then here's my present!" Romano said giving him a HUGE pizza. "Alright, pizza! My favorite kind, too! You've out done yourself, Romano!" Rome said as he took a slice. "Thank you, but it's no big deal!" Romano said smiling even wider, loving being complemented. Rome finished it in two bites. "Deliziosa! Come on, bambinos, we have a lot to do, and little time to do it!" Rome said as he walked off the wide smiling twins in tow. All the countries followed, cutting Roman Empire off. They started asking him questions at the same time. "How did you crush your enemies?" "How did you conquer other countries, da?" "How did you fight off the Russians (A/N; the Baltic states)?" "How did achieve everything?" "ENOUGH!" Roman Empire shouted. "This is the only time I get to spend with my family, and you're wasting it!" He pushed them away and kept walking with the twins. "You've got to teach me that, grandpa Rome!" Italy said. "Silly Italy, you're too sweet to do that!" Rome laughed.

~~~~~~At~Midnight~~~~~~

Besides the Italian brothers, Spain and Germany were the only ones there (A/N; GerIta and Spamano forever!) ;). "Hey, Germany, Spain," Rome said. "Take good care of them. If you break their hearts, I will come back just so I can kick your asses, bastards!" He said, sounding a lot like Romano. "Good bye grandpa!" Romano said waving. "Please don't go, grandpa Rome!" Italy said as he started to cry. "Don't cry Italy! I'll stay!" Rome said. "Oh no, you won't," an unfamiliar voice said. "But wwwhhhyyy?" Rome whined turning around. A man, who looked like Germany with long hair, appeared. "They made a deal and they need to keep it," the man said. "Ok. I'm sorry Italy! I'll be back next year!" Rome said as he took what he got while there and walked into the light with the man. "GRANPA ROME, GOOD BYE!" Italy shouted. "GOOD BYE, ITALY, MY BAMBINO!" Rome shouted as he disappeared. "Italy, who was that with him?" Germany asked. "That was grandpa Rome's best friend, Germania," Italy answered. Romano and Italy both yawned cutely. "Come on, Romano, let's go home," Spain said. "Ok, España," Romano said, too tired to call him a bastard. "Italy, do you want to go home too?" Germany asked. "Bene~, when we get home can we-" he whispered the rest in his ear. Whatever he said made Germany go red faced and Italy giggle at him. "Sure, Italy, we can do that," Germany answered. They walked away, Germany putting his hand around Italy waist, while Italy put his head on Germany's shoulder.

~THE~END~

L; Well, what do you think?

S; I liked it, hikari.

L; Thank you, for being nice to me *for once*, Solar.

B; Review the story!


End file.
